The present disclosure generally relates to detecting content contained on a social network of users. A social network can be an online system that provides a forum for users who are geographically separated to interact with one another. Social networks can be aimed at various aspects of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking.
In general, a user of a social network has a profile page that is customizable by the user. A user can post content, such as text, images, and video, to its profile page. Detection of content posted to profile pages on a social network, e.g., to root out inappropriate content, has included manual review of profile pages.